The present invention relates to production apparatus particularly, to computerized control of such apparatus.
The production and quality control of large numbers of product or articles incurs substantial cost in labor and capital equipment. For controlling such cost, it is imperative that a certain amount of automation be employed. Depending upon the manufacturing process, as well as the product being produced, such automation can be achieved with various degrees of success. As an example, the assemblage of two diverse parts having close tolerance requirements can result in very expensive production costs. A prior solution to such a problem was to measure each of the parts and separately store same in two different random access article storage units. Storage would be in accordance with the measurements made such that all parts having like tolerances are stored together. Then, under computer control, parts having matching tolerances would be supplied from the random access storage unit to an automatic assembler, wherein the parts would be mated based upon their tolerance measurements.
In other automatic production equipment such as in semi-conductor manufacturer, classification of components produced in accordance with predetermined electrical test criteria, was a major portion of a production process. The produced electrical components were categorized in accordance with a plurality of tests and sorted, all under computer control. The testing operations were such that all of the components could be tested in seriatim, i.e., the test procedures for one component required the same amount of time as for any other component. Accordingly, with such simplified test procedures, a seriatim approach to the automation of testing for the satisfactory solution. However, not all components are subject to such easy and predictable test times. As an example, magnetic tape cartridges have a plurality of characteristics, all of which can be tested. The degrees of magnetic recording and high-quality control considerations require that various parameters be tested. Such parameters may interact such that retesting or more extensive testing may be called for. For example, if a particular area of a magnetic medium was scanned by a test transducer, lack of a successful test may be due to debris disposed intermediate the test transducer and the medium. Accordingly, a retest is called for ensuring that the appropriate yield of the magnetic material is achieved. Such retesting results in variable test times for tape containing cartridges being automatically produced. Accordingly, seriatim testing is not a viable production solution.
In an attempt to solve variable production and test rates, production lines have placed slow operating machines in parallel such that a single-flow production line may have a plurality of parallel paths through the slow machines, and a single serial path through a high production machine. Such solutions appear to be expensive and exhibit a limited degree of flexibility. A better solution for high-speed production of articles, particularly magnetic tape and related articles, is desired.